


Mistaken Account

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Funny, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different POV's of the same funny ridiculous situation. Which one is yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Account

**Author's Note:**

> (Please comment, it's appreciated.)
> 
> *i do not own anything but the writing*

A Buddha Wolf Investigation:  
  
  
 **Germany's View:**  
  
"Italy was getting distracted too easily. He kept running off to talk to girls but that wasn't the task we had to complete so I made it so he kept on task. I carried him so he wouldn't run off again and made it so he had to focus."  
  
  
  
 **Italy's View:**  
  
"I was talking to a pretty girl but then Germany came up and hit me. I fainted and when I woke up, I was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I then realized my hand was on his ass when he carried me......I thought I was with the pretty girl. He ruined my conversation. He's such a brute."   
  
  
  
**_Pretty Girl's View:_**  
  
"I was talking to a nice young man by the name of Italy. He spoke to me of his big strong protective male friend known as Germany. He sounded as if he had a crush on him the way he spoke of him with such adoration. Suddenly a big blonde haired man that matched Germany's desription swooped in, surprising Italy. Stunned by the sudden embrace of his beautiful friend, he stared intently into his brillant blue eyes, whispering "Germany...." like a secret by the wind. Germany looked down into Italy's soft brown eyes and whispered "I love you, Italy."   
  
"With those words, Italy fainted, obviously overpowered by the strength of his love for Germany. As he fell, Germany embraced him and scooped him up into his strong arms, holding him close to his heart like a Golden haired Knight in shining armor whisking his beautiful maiden away. He carried him away without a word, strong and silent like Italy had described him to be, off towards the setting sun to be together forever."  
  
~ _blushes_ ~   
  
"Oh, they were so beautiful. It was like a painting of angels meeting for the first time but knowing their love betrayed mortal life expectancy and lasted through years of eternity. A love bound by souls."


End file.
